It Began with Detentions with  Drunken Professor
by kiwi2012
Summary: I've always knew you had more qualities of Severus than of James. It's a shame she never told them the truth. But I'm sure she knew it was smart. I know I wouldn't want to tell my son his father was a Death Eater.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and his two loyal companions, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, walked beside each other to their Gryffindor common room.

"You shouldn't have done that, Harry. You knew it would earn you a month's detention." Hermione complained, reaching the Portrait Hole.

"He had it coming to him, Hermione! He was the one who started it!" Harry didn't want to talk about it. It was enough to talk about him and his family, but to go as far as to call his best friend 'a waste of space and a filthy Mudblood', there was going to be some type of defending.

"It was just Malfoy! He's a dimwit anyway! I'm used to it by now." She whispered. She acted like she didn't mind that Draco Malfoy had insulted her, but Harry knew that it made her upset.

"Hermione, Harry had every right to hex him. Just give it a rest, will you?" Ron interjected.

"Fine." She folded her arms as they climbed through the hole in the wall, walking into a room full of scarlet and gold. "But I think Snape was a bit out of line. Malfoy hexes first years all the time with no punishment, but if you give him a pig snout and beaver teeth, you're detained for a month."

Ron nodded. "I think we should get back at Snape. Give him a taste of what we've got."

Harry looked at him, hardly thinking the same thing. "What, like hexing him too?"

"No, I mean…we should do something to make your detentions a bit more fun."

Hermione looked horror-struck. "Ronald Weasley! We're not doing that!" her eyes were wide, obviously thinking exactly what he was.

"Why not? Just slip a little of Slughorn's rum into his goblet at dinner."

Harry looked enlightened, as if he were just told he had the power of the world. "Ron, you're a genius!"

"No he's not! He's talking about liquoring up a teacher! It could go so wrong! We could be expelled!" Hermione stood in front of Harry, taking every bit of her strength into putting sense into his head.

"But Hermione, think of it! A drunk Snape! He could be all woozy, spill all his secrets, we could have blackmail forever!" He was intrigued. Imagining Professor Snape, wobbling around the Potion's dungeon, telling Harry all of his personal weaknesses. It was brilliant.

"Harry! Think! If he finds out, you're dead." She was almost pleading, but annoyed with his childness.

"And if I get caught, I'll just go to Sirius. I'm sure he'll get a laugh at it." He laughed to himself, picturing Sirius and his father younger, and their childhood nemesis, Severus Snape.

"Fine. Do what you want. But I'm not saying it's the right thing to do. Because, obviously, it's not."

So, it was settled. Ron went to sneak into Slughorn's office and took a bottle of Slughorn's rum, and then gave it to Harry, who put in Snape's goblet, under the Invisibility Cloak.

Everything had gone as planned and Harry sat down at the House table between Ron and Hermione, waiting impatiently to watch Snape drink their greatest idea.

"Do you reckon he'll notice?" Ron asked quietly, stuffing meat into his mouth.

"No, Hermione charmed it so he can't taste the difference." Harry watched intently, as Snape drank big gulpfuls of his drink. Detention was definitely going to be fun.

Dinner had passed and it was time for Harry's detention in the dungeon. He smiled as he walked, laughing to himself. Snape was going to be plastered, and he was going to be in the same room.

Of course, Hermione had been against it the whole time, although Harry could see her eager to see the outcome.

He walked down the old, stone steps and reached the wooden dungeon door, labeled "Pro. Snape: Potions"

He opened it, expecting Snape to be in the room. He looked around, curiosity filling him as he saw the room empty.

He walked further in and set his books on a table, wondering why Snape was not in the classroom.

"Ah, it's Harry!" Snape had wobbled in the door. "Showed up, did you?"

Snape's voice was deep and rough, even a bit scary, but his lively, slurred words made Harry laugh to himself.

"Well, I'm sure I've got some, er, something for you to do." Snape weebled over to his desk, completely drunk. Harry forced himself not to roar with laughter.

"It seems as though I have not left anything for you to do!" Severus searched his desk. "I suppose you could just, uh, sit here and…do homework, I suppose!"

Homework was not one of the funnest thing in the world to Harry, but it was most likely as cheerful as pie compared to what Snape would've originally planned.

Harry got out his got out his schoolbooks and started writing his essay for DADA, nearly dieing of hilarity when Snape wobbled and nearly fell. He wished Ron and Hermione were hear to see this.

Moments passed and Professor Snape started getting talkative.

"Harry Potter! Son of Lily Evans! I always had been a friend with her, you know. I had showed her how to pass Potions, because she was failing. Horribly. She helped me with finding out how to charm the girls, Lily did. She'd set up dates just so she could test my manners. Apparently, I was not the sort of boy girls dreamed of. So she tried to change that. Lily would sneak into the Boy's dormitory and hex any boy who'd make fun of me in their sleep. She never knew that I knew it was her. All my seven years in the school with her, she had tried to get me to go with other girls. She thought I'd love someone else. I remember once she tried to set me up with dear Nymphadora." Snape took a break and stared off into the distance. "It's a shame," he whispered. "That all those years she tried to get me to go out with other girls, the only girl that I knew I would ever love was her."


	2. The Second Detention

Chapter 2:

Harry stared at Snape for the longest of time, maybe hours. The idea of Snape loving his mother gave him various feelings: confusion, anger, and even a little disgust. After what seemed like days sitting there, watching Professor Snape stare into the distance, Harry finally glanced at the clock.

"Er, Professor? I think- I think it's time for me to go." Harry closed his book and slipped it bag in his bag.

Severus snapped back into reality, as if just realizing Harry was in the room. "Oh yes. Of course it is."

Harry stood up and walked out the door. To his appreciation, Hermione and Ron were waiting outside the door for him.

"So? How did it go?" Ron asked eagerly. Harry shrugged, more things on his mind.

Hermione seemed to notice his expression. "What's wrong? What did he say?"

"He said…nothing. Never mind. It doesn't matter."

"Harry, are you sure he didn't say anything to upset you?"

"No, Hermione. Now, let's just go to bed. I've had enough drunken Professor talk for one night."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a long, sleepless night, Harry met his friends in the Great Hall for breakfast.

"I want to do it again tonight." He said, sitting down at the table and grabbing a biscuit.

"Harry, I'm sure you won't be able to do that two nights in a row. I mean, Snape's bound to notice a headache this morning and just doing it again might tip him off." Said Hermione.

"But you didn't hear him, Hermione. He was talking about my mother when they were in school. He said he…He said he loved her."

Bother her and Ron's jaws dropped immediately.

"Snape? Loving your mother?" Ron said, a mouthful of food muffling his voice.

"Yeah."

"I'm not sure you should look into this, Harry! Messing with people's minds about their love life can be…it just isn't right!"

"Hermione. If you wanted to hear stories about your mother, you could ask your Gram. I don't have any family anymore, remember?"

She looked blankly at him.

"Well, maybe we could." She sighed. "But there is most likely a possibility you'll hear something you won't want to, Harry."

That night, the three of them did the same thing that they did the night before. They sat and waited for the moment that Snape would down his big gobletful of alcohol.

Harry went down to the dungeons eager to see Professor Snape.

When he arrived, Snape was sitting down behind his desk, reading what appeared to be a journal.

"Mr. Potter! Have a seat!" he was too cheerful for his usual self, Harry had noticed this the night before.

"Professor Snape?" Harry sat down at a table. "I was wondering if you knew anything about my mother, Lily Evans."

Snape glanced up from the journal and gave him a curious look. "Why? What do you want to know?"

Harry knew Snape was flat out drunk, and there was a happy possibility that if he would just wing this whole thing, Snape would not even notice he was up to anything and tell him everything. "I was just curious. I know that you two were close during your years at Hogwarts." It was very odd for him to be talking so casually to his usual, uptight and scary Potion's master.

"Yes. Yes we were." Snape paused. "She always was the best thing that ever happened to me."

"Did you two…date?" Harry asked, half of himself praying the answer was no: mainly because the idea of his mother dating his creepy teacher was totally nauseating, but the other half of him wishing to hear a lot more about his mother.

Snape hesitated before answering. "Yes, sort of, for a long while. It was never my intention of letting her go…but things came up…and she decided she didn't love me like I loved her."

Harry suddenly felt a little guilty for dragging this out of Snape when seeing his face change from being gleeful to…sadness.

"But of course," Snape continued. "She was an extraordinary witch. She couldn't be stuck with a guy like me forever…But then again…I'm not quite sure James was a wise choice, either. I heard she just married him because she was expecting his baby…It's a shame. She once told me she would only want children when she was sure it was safe." Snape's expression was almost sorrowful.

Professor Snape didn't talk more then that the rest of the detention, and Harry had left within the hour.

Harry walked out of the dungeon hall and passed Professor Slughorn's office.

"Oh, Harry, m'boy!" Slughorn shouted from his office. "Come and visit for a while! It's been quite a while since we've talked, just us!"

"I'm sorry, sir, I've got to get back. I've got loads of work to do." Harry made an excuse.

"Oh, I'm sure the teachers would understand if I informed them of our little meeting! Please, come and visit!"

It was always hard to get out of things with Professor Slughorn, as Harry had noticed in the past. He thought about it more closely, and finally gave in.

Harry walked over to Slughorn's desk; where in front of it was an empty seat. He sat down, and in walked Slughorn, carrying two packages of Chocolate Frogs.

"Here, m'boy!" Slughorn handed a pack to Harry. "Dumbledore gave me a bundle of them for my Christmas gift."

Harry opened his, and inside was a chocolate treat, moving and breathing with the anatomy of a frog.

"Professor, I was wondering if you could tell me something."

"Oh, sure! What would you like to know?" Slughorn was always a cheerful person.

"You taught my mother, didn't you?"

Slughorn nodded quickly. "Oh, yes. She was my best student! I had her during all of her seven years. Dumbledore said I could've retired earlier, but I reckon I stayed just to see her off."

"Did you have Professor Snape, also?" Harry was getting to his point. He was determined to find out more about Snape.

"Ah, yes." Slughorn chuckled. "I had both of them, same years. They always were quite the couple, they were."

"So, they were a couple?"

"Yes, yes, of course! People were jealous of them. They were always caught holding hands on the way to their classes. Teachers always complained that they were snogging behind the Whomping Willow." He laughed again. "I even heard Moaning Myrtle saw them coming out of the girls' bathroom, once."

Hearing this made Harry extremely uncomfortable. "Snape loved her, I heard."

"Yes, he did. It's a tragedy he let her go. I always thought they'd be together forever. But poor Lily couldn't bear to see him join the Dark Forces."

Harry shuddered. All this time he had felt disgusted with the idea of Snape dating his mother. But then he suddenly felt bad for his mother: she seemed as though she loved him too, but it was him who made her scared.


	3. The Final Chapter

Chapter 3

**[A/N Thank you for reading this! You've been so kind! I hope you enjoyed it! I've had a wonderful first Harry Potter fanfiction experience, and, I've got a few more stories up my sleeve, so put me on your Alert List! I love you all, and thanks again! Tori**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry walked to the grounds the next afternoon, to find Hermione and Ron.

"Hermione, is there a possibility that there's a spell out there to change genes?" Harry asked his friend when he met her.

She thought about it. "There is, but it's very, very complicated. It can only be done when a baby is in the womb. Why?"

"Just…wondering."

The night before, after he had spoke with Slughorn, he had a dream that bothered him extremely.

It could hardly be called a dream. It was so vivid- like a vision.

It was about his mother, when she was almost done with her seventh year. She was writing in a journal, and Harry seemed to be reading it. The journal was the same as Snape had been reading earlier.

"I should never had done that with Severus." She muttered to herself, writing it down. "Now I'm carrying his child and attempting to make it someone else's."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Harry, did Snape say something to you about your mother again?" Ron asked, stuffing his face with a chicken leg at dinner.

"Yeah. I even talked to Slughorn afterwards." Harry said, his appetite being lost after remembering what was said. "I think…I think my mother and Snape…I think they had a baby together."

Hermione was caught so much off guard, she dropped her fork. "Harry, are you joking?"

"No, I'm not. I had a dream, vision. Slughorn told me that they were a couple, and" –he shuddered- "He implied that they slept together."

Ron and Hermione shivered.

"Are you trying to say…are you trying to say that you think that Snape is…your, father?"

Harry didn't answer, but that was what his mind seemed as though it was telling him.

"It can't be possible, though, right?" Harry asked, his hope lasting with that sentence.

"I…I don't know, Harry." Hermione comforted. "But you look so much like James. It's hardly possible."

"I wish there was a way to tell." Harry whispered. This situation gave him a false sense of security, and it made him think more about his father.

"Harry, I'm sure it's not true. I don't think there's a way to tell, though. I could look, if you wanted me to."

Harry hesitated. He knew he couldn't be Snape's son, but why was his gut telling him to find proof? "Yeah. Yeah, I want to find out."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry passed the eagle statue and said the password, and began walking up to Dumbledore's office. (A/N: He's alive in my story.)

"Harry, please, come in. I've heard you wanted to speak with me." Dumbledore greeted him and gestured him to sit also.

"Er, sir? I was wondering if I could ask you something." Harry felt ridiculous getting ready to ask such a matter.

"I'm happy to answer anything, Harry. Ask away."

Harry hesitated. "Is…do you think that…can Snape be my father?"

Dumbledore's eyes seemed confused, but still concerned and serious. "Professor Snape, Harry. But why do you ask me? I am not holy, Harry."

"I know, Professor, but…I was hoping if you knew the truth."

"Ah, well. I've heard rumors. I know I have always found more qualities of Severus in you than of James at some points. It's a shame though. It created a feud between James and Severus, for many years. It's a shame Lily never told them the truth. But I'm sure she might have not known herself. Poor Severus; I'm positive he felt guilty; because it is my belief that he feels that he is responsible. But as for Lily, if she knew that you were created by Severus, I know that _I_ would not want to tell _my _son that his father was a Death Eater." Dumbledore got up and paced the room. "But, apart from my own beliefs and rumors, I can highly assure you that you are who you are, and seeing who created the life you were given, I am sure that you will make the right decisions."

Harry took this entire in. "Thank you, sir."

"It is my pleasure, Harry. But, it is late, and my warm bed is calling me, as yours is to you, probably."

Harry left Dumbledore's office and went back to the boy's dormitory, a lot on his mind.

He trusted Dumbledore's reasons, but why was his conscious still disagreeing?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Harry, I found a spell to see if your mother had used the Genereversio spell on you when you were a baby." Hermione said, sitting in front of him in the Common Room. "It says it's quite easy." She scanned the page. "It's pretty manual. All I need is a picture of your suspected father."

Harry thought about it. Did he really want to know? Yes, he did. "Okay. I've got a picture of my dad in my dresser. Can I use that?"

Hermione nodded. "Are you sure about this Harry? I mean, what if it turns out that Snape really is your father?"

"Well, then I guess I'll just have to deal with that, won't I?" Harry said, and then got up to get his picture.

He came back into the room and Hermione was standing up, whispering the spell under her breath.

"Hermione, are you sure this is going to work?" Ron asked.

"Yes. It's practically foolproof…. Harry, stand here and hold the picture. It says that there will be smoke coming from my wand, and if it's green, it's the correct person."

Harry's mind was elsewhere. What would happen if James _weren't_ his father? What if all of these years, all of his life, he had thought wrong?

"Are you ready, Harry?" Hermione asked cautiously.

"Yeah. Just do it." Harry closed his eyes and prepared himself for the worst.

Hermione tapped the picture of James Potter with her wand and muttered _"Genero."_ And then tapped Harry's chest and whispered, _"Matchio."_

The three of them had closed their eyes in suspense. They opened them seconds later when a wooshing sound erupted from her wand.

There, in front of them, green smoke slowly rose from the tip of Hermione's wand.

**THE END**


End file.
